Animal Instinct
by theGleekAnimal
Summary: Rachel's world gets turned upside down when she finds out she's a mutant and while dealing with everything that entails, she gets closer to the girl she's been crushing on for a while now, Santana. Mutant X AU
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's POV

I'm tired of going through this every single day of my life. Is it too much to ask to be appreciated by my peers and mentors? I know I'm a diva and people are probably envious of my talent because they know I will get out of here and become a Broadway star, but I just wish they would let me in and accept me. Thankfully, not everybody hates me, well, at least I hope so. Glee Club has been my saving grace, my safe haven to be myself and just sing my heart out. Things used to be tense between me and the rest of the Gleeks, but after winning Nationals things got better, we became a family and friends, dare I say I even consider the Unholy Trinity my friends. It's crazy right? But a lot of things have happened between us and I can see they are trying to be better, even Santana. _Santana,_ the one/third of the Unholy Trinity that makes me crazy, but for different reasons. I don't know when it started but something changed and I started seeing Santana in a whole new light. I know she's beautiful, I mean anyone with eyes could see that, but it's more than that, I see how she struggles with who she is, how she tries to pretend and hides behind all those hurtful comments and behavior. I'm not justifying her actions, but a part of me understands being scared of loosing everything e won't and being judged just because you are different, unfortunately, I have dealt with rejection my entire life, and as much as it pains me to say, I'm used to it by now, Santana isn't and her way to get through the day is putting others down before they can do it to her. I have tried to get her to open up, to trust me, but no matter how hard I try, she won't let me in, and why would she? I'm just another loser right?

I'm so deep in thought as I'm walking down the halls that I don't see the figure coming straight to me, I crash with another body and I feel myself falling to the ground and all my papers flying everywhere. The figure bends down to help me and that's when I notice it's _her._ Santana stares at me like I've suddenly grown another head and I can see she's a getting a little flustered and I had no idea why she would be like that, until she shays "Uhm Berry, I know I'm hot but I usually invite girls to dinner before they start getting undressed…" _wait what? what is she talking about?_ "Just fix your shirt Berry!" _OMG! Why does this happen to me? Wait, was she flirting with me? Was she looking at my bra? What do I do?_ "Well Santana, maybe I got tired of waiting for the invitation, goodbye, Tana!" _Did I really just do that? What is wrong with me? She's going to kill me!_ After that moment of bravery or carelessness, depending on how you look at it I decided to leave as soon as possible and I didn't even turn around, If I had, I would have seen the Latina looking at me with with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

I don't know what is going on with me lately, I've been getting these certain urges or feelings that seem almost primal, like my first instinct is not to back down, to be who I really am, but I don't know who that is anymore. I never would have said that to Santana, even though that's exactly what I would think. It seems as though I don't have a filter anymore, I just say whatever comes to mind, no matter how inappropriate it may seem. I must be honest with myself and admit that seeing the reaction my words had on the Latina made me feel powerful, strong, and most important, I felt free.

As soon as I got home I went straight to my room and closed the door behind me. I started to get lightheaded and my vision was starting to fade, I reached out to the desk on my room to stop myself from falling but I miscalculated and landed hard on the ground and then everything went black. The last thing I remember before blacking out completely was hearing my daddies' cries from a distance and then I felt someone grabbing me. When I woke up again I was lying in my bed and my fathers were standing next to me talking to a woman I've never seen before, but whoever she is, I can tell she's beautiful.

The beautiful stranger is a tall blonde with hazel eyes, and from what I can tell, an amazing body, toned with curves in all the right places. I've never felt this attracted to anyone before, well apart form Santana I've never this this attraction that's almost like a hunger, a need to just be with that person, but I don't understand why I'm feeling like this right now. The woman must've sensed my eyes on her because she turned around and looked at me and for a second I could've sworn her eyes had changed color, like a light yellow, but that's impossible.

My fathers come running to my side to make sure I'm fine, they keep asking me what happened to me before I came home, if i had started noticed certain things, changes. I don't know what they are talking about but how can they know about what I've been going through? I don't get it. I'm starting to get overwhelmed by everything and that's when the woman, Shalimar, as I learned later, stopped my fathers from asking me any more questions and asked to leave my room so she could talk to me.

I'm getting nervous and scared but then when she reaches out and touches my arm I feel myself calm down. I focus only in that touch and I don't know how to explain but it was like I could feel and hear everything around me. I could feel the heat radiating from her body as if she was touching me everywhere and not just my arm. I could smell everything, not just the perfume she was wearing but something that now I've come to known as Shalimar's, and it smells incredible. I can see everything more clearly, the colors are more vibrant, it is as if I'm opening my eyes and seeing everything for the first time. I can hear her heartbeat almost as clear as I hear her voice when she calls my name. "Rachel, are you okay? My name's Shalimar, Shalimar Fox, I'm here to help you" _Help me? Help me with what? and what is going on with me?_ "Rachel you need to calm down, I will explain everything but you have to breathe."

I do as she says and once I'm calm I finally speak "What is going on? I don't understand…" She looks at me with sad and understating eyes, like she knows what I'm going through, and she says "I know Rachel, this is going to be hard to believe but I need you to trust me, I need you to just listen to what I have to say and everything will make sense, can you do that for me?" Now things are starting to get weirder, what is she talking about? "Yes I will, I promise, just please tell me"

The next thing that came out of her mouth shocked so much I didn't know what to say, I know I'm a drama queen but I feel it's entirely justified to faint when hearing her word "What you are feeling right now are your genes changing, mutating. I know it's hard to believe and it will sound insane, but it is true. 16 years ago, a girl named Shelby, was captured and experimented on by scientists from a company called Genomex. This company experimented on a lot of people, bio-genetists altered their subjects DNA and mixed with different chemicals or DNAs. What they didn't know at the time is that these test subjects would later develop certain abilities or powers, and they would escape. Shelby was one of these subjects, her DNA was mixed with animal DNA, a feline feral to be exact. She was pregnant when she escaped, she was only 18 at the time but she knew she had to do the right thing for her baby, she knew she would be hunted by Genomex agents and later agents from the Genetic Security Agency, so she did what she thought was best and gave her baby girl up for adoption, she found a loving couple that would take care of her daughter, a couple that would love her no matter what…" At this point I had to interrupt her because what she's saying is so crazy I can't even begin to wrap my mind around it, but if what she's saying is true then that would mean "I'm the baby girl right? Shelby's my mother?" She looked at me surprised, perhaps not that I had figured out that Shelby was my mother, but that I was actually believing what she was saying, "Yes Rachel, Shelby was your mother, and she was my best friend, we escaped together and fought to survive afterwards… She wanted to keep you so much but she couldn't take care of a child while on the run, _we couldn't take care of a child while on the run_ , but she never stopped loving you."

I'm crying because I wish I could've met my mom and by the way Shalimar speaks of her, the sorrow in her voice and that longing look in her eyes tell me that will never happen. "What happened to her?" I can see she's fighting the urge to cry but she manages to control her emotions and with a cold voice she says "She was killed a couple of years after we escaped, GSA agents took her but she fought them so hard they could only stop her by killing her, that;s who se was, always a fighter, never giving up." All this information is running trough my mind right now and I feel like my head will explode if she says anything else so I interrupt her before she can continue "Please stop, I believe you, but I can't hear anymore, today has been an overwhelming day and I feel extremely tired, can we continue this conversation tomorrow?" She looks at me and for a second I think she's going to argue but then she sighs and says "Yeah, you're right, I'm actually staying here tonight, maybe we can go for a coffee tomorrow and discuss everything, I don't want to pressure you" I think about it and I can see that she's sincere when she says she doesn't want to pressure me, she knows it's a lot to take in "Thank you, I appreciate your understanding and you taking the time to explain everything to me, I don't know what I would've done If you hadn't explained things to me, goodnight Ms. Fox" "Goodnight Rachel and please call me Shalimar."

After Shalimar left I was finally alone and I had time to process everything, or at least try to. _If Shelby was a feral feline, does that mean I'm one too? and what does that even mean? What will I do now? If the GSA is still operational and hunting down mutants, I won't be able to pursue my dream and become a star, what will I do now? I can't give up Broadway, no, I won't give up Broadway! and what about Shalimar? Is she like me too? Is that I felt so attracted to her? Maybe it's just the animal in me recognizing her? I don't understand!_

By the time the sun came out I was still awake and I had gone through every possible scenario in my head and I had so many questions about mutants, my mom, my fathers, everything, that not even one of my famous rants would be enough to express them. I turned around and I see that it's already time to get up to go to school, I don't feel like going but I'm not about to risk my perfect attendance record. I close my eyes one more time before finally getting up and turning off the alarm before it even activates, I head to the bathroom to take a shower and after I'm done I open the closet and as I start looking through my clothes I realize that I don't feel like wearing any of my regular outfits, I'm tired of the same skirts everyday. I decided to wear my favorite pair of black skinny jeans and a flannel shirt and I knew people wold have trouble recognizing me, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. I finished getting ready and put light makeup on my face before heading downstairs to have breakfast with my daddies.

When I make it to the kitchen I can my daddies are already waiting for me and they are discussing something with Shalimar, they actually look friendly but how do they know each other? I make my way to table and kiss both my daddies before sitting down next to Shalimar. I can tell they are worried about me and they probably don't know what to say or how to act "Dad, Daddy, I'm fine, please don't worry about me and I know what I'm wearing is not a look you're accustomed to seeing on me, but I really am fine, this isn't a sign about me having a mental breakdown so calm dow. Shalimar explained some things to me and we've actually decided to meet later for coffee to discuss everything else and I'm ok with it, right Shalimar?" I can see from the way they are looking at me now that they might be a little more worried about me, after all, how can a person say so many things without stopping once to breathe? Thankfully before I go off in another Shalimar comes to my rescue, or their rescue, "She's right Leroy, Hiram, though I haven't explained everything yet, I told her the most important part, maybe we should meet at 4:00p.m? Does that work for you?" She finished looking at me and I could tell she was giving me an out so I took it "Yeah, that's perfect, see you at the Lima Bean at 4, bye daddies I love you. With that I kissed each of their cheeks and before I left, my dad Hiram spoke "We love you too darling, have a wonderful day at school and we will discuss this tonight."

For the first time in ages I feel like walking to school, I feel so much energy, even though I didn't sleep at all, I guess it must be part of being a mutant. I walk and I walk and before I know it I'm standing at the parking lot of the William McKinley High School and I didn't even notice when I made it here, I look at my watch and I see that I still have 20 minutes before classes start, I made a really good time coming here. I decided to go to the auditorium and sing, after all, that has always been the best way for me to get things out my system. I open the doors and make my way to the stage and I feel like I'm coming home, _finally some peace._ But before I can start singing I hear someone coming to the door and I hide. I see the Latina come through the door and it breaks my heart to see that she's crying but I don't know if I should intervene or just stay away from her and give her space, I chose the latter and stepped out my hiding place thinking _Here we go again!_ "Santana, are you okay? What happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my first story so be patient with me. I had this idea on my mind for a while and finally decided to write it. Hope you enjoy it. This story won't follow certain events from the show, for instance, there won't be pregnant Quinn or Rachel chasing Finn again, and obviously Shelby's background will be different, as mentioned in the last chapter. Other things will be mentioned when needed.

Thanks for reading, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to Glee, Mutant X, or any of its character, only the storyline and original character belong to me.

* * *

Santana's POV

 _Ay Dios Mio! Why does it hurt so much?_ My whole body hurst, even parts I didn't know could hurt this bad. Today's practice was brutal, coach Sylvester was on a rampage, I wonder who pissed her off because I want to kick that person's ass right now, well after I regain the ability to move my body. Sometimes I think Sue might really be the devil's spawn or even the devil himself, I'm not sure.

The only good thing that came out of today's practice was that Brittany wanted to talk to me, in the locker room, after all the girls leave, and I know that's Brittany's way of asking for sweet lady kisses, so things could be worse. It has been a while since we've been together and I miss her and I miss a little lady loving in my life.

I'm getting anxious waiting for all the girls to leave the locker room and if they don't move their asses soon I'm going to cut someone. I put on my best HBIC glare and asked all the girls to hurry the fuck up until finally they leave, running for their lives. We only have like half an hour before class but I guess that's enough to get our mack on.

Finally I'm alone with Brit and I say move closer to her, she puts her hand on my chest, halting my advance. I tried to pretend it didn't bother me when in reality it hurt to be rejected once again "Hey Brit-Brit, what's up?"

"Hey Sannie, I was wondering if we could talk? I miss my best friend…" I hate seeing Brit so sad, and I know I've hurt her by avoiding her but I just can't watch her and wheels together, it hurts too much.

"I know Brit-Brit, I miss you too. I want to be with you again, for real this time. I'm ready to tell mami and papi, even abuelita, what do you say?"

I can see that she's struggling to find the right words and I know I'm not going to like whatever she has to say. "I'm sorry Sannie but we can't get our sweet lady kisses on anymore, I don't want to hurt Artie again, he loves me"

Is she for real right now? _Esto no puede estar pasando, no otra vez!_ "I love you too Brit, you are my unicorn, we were supposed to be together forever…" I'm getting desperate because I can't believe she's doing this to me again, why can't anyone choose me?

"I love you too Sanny, I always will…" Thank god, I was getting really worried for a second, I thought the worse "… but I'm love with him Tana, he makes me happy" Of course she does, I mean, who could love someone like me? I'm always a bitch to everyone, but I thought she knew the real me, I thought she knew I'm always just pretending.

I can literally feel my heart breaking into a thousand pieces and I can't believe I deluded myself into thinking that Brit might I actually choose me over wheels. I can feel my tears threatening to fall but I won't cry in front her or anyone else. Santana Lopez doesn't cry, except that I do, and I have to get away from here.

I left the locker room without looking back. I know Brittany didn't intentionally hurt me and she's just following her heart, like I was following mine, but it still hurts, and it hurts so bad I don't think I can breather. I keep walking until I know I won't be able to hold my tears anymore and I'll be damned if I let any of these people see me cry, I have a reputation to keep.

I opened the first doors I found unlocked and went inside. As soon as I felt the doors close behind me I sank to the ground and started sobbing. _Que estupida soy! No es para tanto Santana, levantate!_ I tried to control my breathing so I could stop crying but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop. It was as if a dam had broken and all the pain and hurt just started flowing out. Not just Brittany, but everything in my life just made me burst. I was crying so bad I didn't notice I wasn't alone in the room until I heard a voice, a voice I used to think was annoying, almost as annoying as the girl herself.

"Santana, are you okay? What happened?" _Why did it have to be her?_ Out of all the people in this school it had to be Berry, just my luck! I took as deep a breath as I could and looked at her and what I saw surprised me. I could tell she was sincerely concerned about me and that didn't make sense. I've always been a bitch to her, why would she be concerned about me?

"Yes Rachel, I'm fine, and don't worry about it, it was nothing" _Wait did I just called her by her real name? What was that all about?_ I don't know why I said that but I guess when someone is showing they're concerned for me, the least I could do is call them by their real name right? _Yeah, that's the only reason. It's not like she's my friend or anything…_

Her eyes widened when she heard her name and I can't blame because this is actually the first time I have done so. "Santana Lopez, don't lie to me, I know something's bothering you, please talk to me"

I'm actually grateful that she decided not to say anything about me calling her Rachel because I know my HBIC persona would've come out, specially now that I feel so vulnerable. I don't want to tell her anything but I don't want to listen to one of her rants right now.

"It's about Brittany, we kind of had an argument and I just needed to let it all out" There, I said something, not the whole story but I least I gave her something, I know she wouldn't stop until I told her what was wrong with me.

"Is it because she's with Artie now but you're still in love with her?" How does she know that? Am I that obvious about it?

"I don't know what you're talking about Berry, this has nothing to do with Stubbles McCripple-Pants"

"Santana, I know you believe I'm just a self absorbed diva but I'm not, I'm actually very perceptive and I've seen the way you look at Brittany when she's with Artie. I can see sadness and longing in your eyes, and I also know what it's like to have unreciprocated feelings. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, I won't pressure you, but please don't lie to me"

The bell rang before I could answer her and she left me alone in the auditorium. I decided not to go to class because I have first period with _her_ and I don't feel like being near her right now, it would just bring everything back and I've only just managed to calm down a little.

I'm thinking about what Rachel just said about me and the way she was looking at me and I'm just so confused right now. I don't understand why would she be so kind to me after all I've done to her. Why would she look at me like she cares, I don't deserve that. Thinking about her reminded me of the little incident that happened yesterday after glee. If I didn't know any better I would've thought Berry was flirting with me, but that's impossible because she's super straight and probably still waiting for Finn to forgive her for cheating on him with Puck, and let's not forget about that Jesse St. Asshole, _yup, totally straight._

I don't know what to do. I would usually talk to my best friend about this but since this is about her, I can't really talk to her, and Berry did offer to listen me, which is maybe what I need right now. I'm going to see if I can talk to her after glee. _I can't believe I'm actually considering talking to Berry!_

The rest of the day went by without incident. I managed to avoid Brittany most of the time, except for glee, but that totally unavoidable. Rachel kept giving me knowing looks every time she caught me looking at the _happy couple._

Mr. Schue asked us to sing about love and I was about to go all Lima Heights on him because I would not do that right now until Rachel suggested we did a tribute to The Beatles since it would the anniversary of Lennon's death this week. Thankfully he agreed and everybody seemed excited about it.

She left in a hurry and I had to run to catch up to her. "Hey Berry, are free? I thought maybe I could take you up on your offer and talk about what happened today? I don't know why I'm feeling nervous right now, I really shouldn't, it's just Rachel.

"I actually can't right now Santana, I have to meet someone for coffee in a couple of minutes and I'm running late…" She looked really apologetic about the fact that she couldn't talk right now and I was about to tell her it didn't matter, that I actually forgot I had something else to do when she continued "… But if you want we can meet later. You can come to my house and have dinner with us, what do you say?"

That kind of threw me off for a second and I don't know what to say but she looks genuinely worried about me so I might as well give her a chance. "Sure Berry, that sounds good, I'll see you at 7?

Her answer came with a beaming smile, a smile that has never been directed towards me "Great Tana, here's my phone and address, see you later" I took the piece of paper she gave me and I watched her leave and got in my car before heading home myself.

When I got home my dad was on his way out and he was in such a hurry that he barely said anything. I guess he has a surgery or a life to save. That's my dad, always saving the day, or at least trying to because no one can save everyone.

I used to want to be a doctor just like papi but then I joined the Cheerios and Glee club and realized that I loved performing too much. Besides, I'm very good at it so I might as well play to my strengths, and Science has never been one of them.

I greeted my mom and went upstairs to finish some homework before getting ready to head over to Rachel's. I changed my clothes a couple of times because I couldn't find what to wear. _Why I'm stressing about what to wear? This is ridiculous!_ Finally, I chose my favorite pair of jeans, a white sleeveless shirt, put my jacket on and did my makeup.

I hadn't noticed we lived so close to each other, it only took me five minutes to reach her house. I knocked on the door and when it opened I was greeted by a tall and built man. "Uhm hello, my name's Santana Lopez, is Rachel home?"

He looked at me with barely concealed anger "Yes I know who you're Ms. Lopez, is there any reason why you're at my house looking for my daughter?" Well I guess he does know who I am and what I've done to Rachel, _Mierda!_

"Daddy, please don't be rude to Santana, she's the friend I told you I invited to dinner, so please just let her in…" Mr. Berry sighed and stepped away so I could pass but I felt very uneasy, I didn't want to make things worse but before I could say anything she took my hand and led me to her bedroom.

"We are going to be in my room, please let us know the food's ready, thank you!" I can't believe she just spoke to her father like that, I thought Berry would be all nice and shit, and by the look on her father's face I can see he's surprised as well.

We got to her room and It was just exactly as I pictured, not that I've thought about it a lot or anything. There's a gold star on the door and everything's pink, the are Barbra Streisand posters and other Broadway stuff but it doesn't look bad, I actually kind of like it.

"So Santana, how are you doing?" I took a deep breath before I started talking about everything and even tough I was hesitant at first, once I got comfortable I couldn't stop talking to her, and it wasn't just about Brittany. _Berry's not so bad, who would've thought?_

* * *

A/N: Question, what do you guys prefer? Different POVs each chapter or just do it in third person? Enjoy and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story! This chapter picks up after Rachel has spoken to Santana outside of school. We will see her meeting up with Shalimar and discussing things more in depth and then meeting Santana at her house. This will be dialogue heavy. Next chapters will probably be in third person, no more Rachel's or Santana's POVs. Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I had an exam that basically kicked my butt… I'm going to stick to a chapter a week, maybe more but for sure there will be at least one chapter on the weekends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Mutant X, or any of its characters. Only the story and original characters belong to me.

* * *

Rachel's POV

I was really glad Santana accepted the invitation to go to my house to talk, I never thought she would. It was already 3:50 p.m and if I didn't hurry I was going to be late, and Rachel Barbra Berry is never late. I guess i should've thought about that before leaving my car at home this morning, although it did feel good to walk to school, _run is more accurate._

I finally reached the Lima Bean and it was 3:58 p.m, _perfect!_ I headed inside and looked for a table in the back, the table that would give us some privacy because I didn't really feel like advertising this new discovery to the whole town, they've already treated me like a pariah my whole life, I didn't need to give them any more reasons to do so.

I put my things on the table and went to get a coffee. As I was heading to the counter I felt a presence near me and when I turned around Shalimar was looking at me, she didn't say anything but somehow I knew she was there, _I could get used to this having powers thing_.

"Hey Rachel, how are you doing? How was your day at school?" She was standing next to me at that moment, deciding what to get but she kept looking around. I didn't know what she was looking for but she seemed a little nervous.

"It was great thank you, pretty uneventful. Are you ok? You seem nervous" I was starting to get nervous myself because I've never liked not knowing what's really going on and I like to be prepared for everything.

"Oh no Rachel everything's fine. Sometimes I get a little jumpy in public places like this. Comes with all the running and hiding, but we are fine" I hadn't thought about it but it actually made sense. She probably doesn't go out much, or at least not for fun.

"If you want we can go somewhere else, we could go back to my house, we would have more privacy anyway" I waited for her to decide and I was ready to tell the barista that we changed our minds and we wouldn't be staying when she interrupted me and ordered for the both of us, how she guessed my order I will never know.

We were on our way to our table and I could tell she was a bit more relaxed, unfortunately, I didn't last long. I waited for her to sit down before doing the same right next to her so we wouldn't be heard. "Ok, I know I went over things about your mother and what happened to her but we need to go through some ground rules before we continue, and this is very important."

I nodded with my head and gestured for her to continue and she did. "We have managed to stay alive for so long because we have remained hidden from the world. Please be careful, specially now that you are just starting to discover your abilities. I know how crazy things can get for people like us, ferals, I mean."

 _I knew we were the same_ "I know is going to be difficult to keep this form your friends, but you have to, not only for your safety, but for theirs as well." Well considering I've never really had any, that shouldn't be a problem.

"I understand Shalimar and I wouldn't want to endanger someone I care about, or any other person for that matter"

"Things might get lonely but I'm here for you, anything you need, just like I was for your mother. I couldn't save her but I won't make the same mistake with you." Her eyes were distant and I knew she wasn't with me anymore, she was back in that moment.

"Thank you Shal" She smiled at the nickname and I was happy I managed to pull her out of that memory, even if just for a second. "I know things won't be easy but I'm ready"

"After your mother and I escaped, we were on the run for three years. Always moving from place to place. We would never stay in the same place twice and we didn't make friends, it was just the two of us. As you can imagine it was a difficult and lonely experience, but at least I had your mother. Until one day when GSA agents found us…"

She got that cloudy look in her eyes once more and I reached out and took her hand. i rubbed circles in her knuckles, trying to give whatever strength I could and ground her in that moment and not the past.

"…I don't know how but we must've gotten careless after being in the run for so long. I was supposed to protect your mother but we had an argument. Shelby wanted to stay and set roots somewhere, to just stop running, but I knew that was a bad idea, we would eventually attract attention to ourselves. So we fought and I left. I needed to clear my head and I didn't want to say anything I might regret later so I just left her alone at the motel. When I came back the whole place was trashed and she was nowhere to be found. I followed the scent to an alley and I saw her fighting for her life. She was fighting as hard as she could but she had always been the pacifist, not like me. I tried to get to her in time but I couldn't"

She was softly crying I couldn't stop myself from doing the same. Even though I never met her, Shelby was still my mother and I always thought she just didn't care about and that's why she had abandoned me "What happened?"

"They saw me coming and they shot her. If I had run a little faster I would've made it in time but I didn't and she died because I was stubborn and stupid and left her alone. When I finally got to them, I killed them, every single one of them. I was truly feral in that moment and I couldn't stop myself from hurting them. By the time I got to Shelby I knew she wouldn't make it so I stayed with her and I held her. Before she died, she made me promise I would find you and take care of you, you were the last thing in her mind Rachel, she loved you so much. I wish she could be here to guide you, she would be so proud of you."

I knew she must've done everything she could and she shouldn't be blaming herself for what happened to my mother, I also knew that no matter what I said in that moment, she wouldn't believe me. "I know you think it was your fault but it wasn't, you did everything you could. The ones to blame are the people at the GSA, not you, and if my mother was here, she would say the same thing" Maybe she didn't quite believe what I said but I could see the relief in her face.

"Thank you Rachel. You remind me a lot of your mother, she was always so kind too and she would forgive easily."

"There's really nothing to forgive and I'm grateful that you're here now." For some strange reason I felt really connected to Shalimar and I was worried about her, about what she might be felling. I didn't know if it was a sense of familiarity or attraction what made me feel that way but the feeling was there nonetheless.

"I will always be here from now on and trust me when I say you are going to need me." She smiled at me and for the first time in a long time I felt like a really had someone other than my parents, I wasn't alone anymore, and I had no idea how to feel about. I was confused and scared, but at the same time I was excited.

"So what happens now? What do I need to do?" I felt like a kid at a candy store and she knew that because she had a knowing look and a smirk on her mouth.

"Things are about to get exciting for you, a lot more than singing and dancing. However, we won't start until you finish your classes. You only have two weeks of classes left and you have to focus on that."

I smiled at her and sighed because I knew she wouldn't change her mind. "Ok, fine! I will deal with school and when summer comes you will teach me everything you know"

She raised her eyebrow and there was a glint in her eyes, "I don't think I can teach everything Rachel, but you will learn to control your powers by the time summer's over."

I got flushed when I thought about what she said and how she said it but I decided to ignore it and the way I felt, at least for now. We left the Lima Bean and headed to my house and we were so immersed in our conversation that I didn't notice a familiar face analyzing us.

When we got home we said our goodbyes, she would head into town and would find a place to stay for the summer and I would go finish my homework before Santana got home. I briefly spoke to my daddy Hiram and told them a friend was coming over for dinner and a talk.

I went up to my room and took a shower. I put on some jogging pants and my favorite New York sweatshirt and I started working on my homework. I kept looking at the clock, impatiently waiting for Santana to get here. While I was waiting for her I started to go through everything I now knew about mutants and about Shelby.

I realized that even though I should've been incredibly sad and probably having one of the famous Rachel Berry moment, I wasn't and that confused because I didn't know it this was related to my new powers, I did feel stronger physically but maybe that translated into my emotional state as well.

Time went by fast and soon I heard the doorbell and basically ran downstair, anxious to see Santana. When reached the bottom of the stairs my daddy was already talking to Santana but he was being rude to her. I should've understood where he was coming from because the Latina had been tormenting me for years and my dad knew all about it, but in that moment I only felt rage because no one to her that way, not even my father.

"Daddy, please don't be rude to Santana, she's the friend I told you I invited to dinner, so please just let her in…" I could barely conceal the rage I was feeling and I they were both surprised by my outburst but I didn't care. "We are going to be in my room, please let us know the food's ready, thank you!"

I took her hand and led her to my room, excitement running through my veins at the prospect of having Santana in my room, my bed, even if it wasn't for I would've wanted but she was opening up to me and that was the important thing. Maybe I did have a chance with her, at least a chance at being her friend, and I was okay with that.

"Welcome to the Rachel Berry Sanctuary, you can sit in my bed if you want, or the desk, wherever you choose." I felt a little nervousness creeping in and noticed that despite having abilities and becoming more confident, being around Santana would always turn me into a babbling idiot.

"Thanks Berry" She was acting a bit shy and I couldn't reconcile this behavior with what I knew of the Latina.

"How are you doing after this morning, are you feeling any better?"

"Yes Berry, I'm better" She was having a hard time opening up and I wanted to reach out and hold her but she would've killed me if I tried anything like that so I just settled with a little pat on the knee.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, we can just watch a movie while we wait for dinner or if you want we can just sit here in silence, I don't mind, just know that whatever you have to say, I'm not going to judge you or think any less of you. Apparently I said the right thing because she took a deep breath and started telling me everything.

"Am I really so unlovable that even Wheels gets chosen over me?" That question threw me off and I didn't know how to reply. If I was completely honest, she would know how I feel about her and if I lied, she would feel worse. I really didn't know what to do.

"No Tana, you are not unlovable and Brittany choosing Artie didn't mean that, it just meant that she found love somewhere else, and if he makes her feel happy, you should be glad for her. I know it hurts, trust me, I know, but it will get better"

"I know I should be happy but I just can't. I finally felt like I found someone who could love the real me, someone who understood my behavior but I guess I was wrong, and f Brit, the sweetest and most loving person, doesn't even love me, then how could someone else?"

"I know for a fact Brittany does love you, maybe not in a romantic way but she does, and you can't deny that. I've seen with my own eyes how connected you two are. She's your best friend, and eventually you will get over this and you will have her back. Right now what you need is just time to sort through your feelings"

"I miss my best friend a lot, things haven't being the same with Quinn, B was always the one that kept us together, and I know I think I lost both of them" She had tears in her eyes and I could tell she was fighting to keep them at bay.

"Can I be completely honest? Without being punched in the face or cut with the razors you keep in your hair?" She laughed at that and I wanted to save that sound forever in my mind.

"I don't know Rachel, why don't you take a risk and find out?" We laughed a bit more before getting serious again, I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I had to say it.

"Santana, I don't doubt you love Brittany but I don't believe you're really in love with her" She was looking at me with fury in her eyes so I continued before she could interrupt me "I believe you're just afraid of being alone and being with her was easy because she would never judge you"

I thought she was going to all _Lima Heights_ on me but she seemed deep in thought and I knew she was just thinking about what I said and I saw the moment it clicked for her and she opened and closed her mouth several time before finally settling on "Can we talk about something else? I don't feel like talking about this anymore"

I smiled and started talking about this new show I was watching and she laughed because she never expected for me to watch something like that and form that moment on we kept talking and talking until dinner was ready. I was almost skipping as we went to the living room because we had a good time and she was never mean to me, she was almost shy and super funny, not like the Santana we see at school. I liked this Santana even more, and that was saying something.

After dinner we went upstair to watch a movie and realized that it was really late "Tana, it's getting late…" she didn't let me finish my sentence before she was standing up and gathering her things.

"It's cool Berry, it's getting kind of late and you probably need to do some crazy rituals before going to bed…" For a second I thought she looked disappointed and it made me smile

"Actually Tana, I was going to say that it's getting late and that maybe you should stay over, we could do a marathon?"

She looked unsure and I started to regret ever asking the question but finally she agreed "Uhm sure Berry, let me call my mom and ask her but it shouldn't be a problem because it's the weekend."

Once again Santana was throwing me in for a loop but I was really enjoying this new side of her and I couldn't wait to see more.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Mutant X, or any of its characters. Only the story and original characters belong to me.

* * *

Rachel was waiting on the bed, nervous and trying to calm herself. Being so close to Santana was making her feel things she had never felt before, although that probably had something to do with being a mutant. The need to feel Santana and being close to her was growing and growing by the minute and she didn't know what to do about it, but the only thing she knew for sure is that she couldn't act on her desires, no matter how much she wanted to, she knew Santana didn't feel the same and probably never would.

The door to her bedroom opened and Santana walked in smiling and it was one of the most beautiful things Rachel had seen, it's not like she had never seen the Latina smile, it's just that this time it was so genuine that it made her fall even harder for her.

"My mom said yes, just as long as I'm back on Sunday afternoon she has no problem with me staying here, so what are we doing?"

Rachel was jumping inside, her butterflies had multiplied at the prospect of possibly sharing a bed with Santana and her insides were screaming for her to do something about it, to just act on it and put herself out of her misery but she didn't.

"I'm glad Tana! Let me show you to the guest room and I will get you something to wear, or if you want we ca head to your house and just grab some things for the weekend, what do you say?"

"I think it's better if I just borrow something for tonight and tomorrow I'll go home a bring back a few things, it's already late and I don't want to go out out, that's if you don't mind lending me something of course, unless it has animal prints on them because then I would rather go home…"

Rachel's laugh let Santana know she wasn't offended by the comment and that she knew it was just a joke "Don't worry Tana, I don't mind, otherwise I wouldn't have offered, also, I do own _regular_ clothes, it's just that I don't want them getting tainted with al the slashes so I just wear skirts and argyle, it's easier…"

Perhaps she had said too much and she didn't know why she had confessed that but being around Santana had lowered some of her walls. Rachel hadn't meant that comment as an attack on the Latina or intoning to make her feel bad, she just said what came to mind but looking at the hurt expression in the other girl's face made her regret opening her mouth.

"About that Berry, uhm, I'm.. I'm sorry! Me being a raging bitch all the time had nothing to do with you, it was about me and what I'm going through and you didn't deserve that, so I'm sorry"

"I understand Santana and I forgive you, I know what it's like to feel the need to hide, to protect yourself, I don't hold it against you, maybe from now on things can be different?" Her small was full of hopefulness and Santana couldn't deny her anything in that moment.

"Sure Berry, I will do my best, after all you did help me today and it's the least I could do. Also, you are better than I thought"

Rachel faked being hurt but couldn't hold her smile in the end. "I will choose to take that as a compliment"

After their little conversation things got easier and it seemed as if they had reached a new level of understanding. Rachel knew not to push Santana too much and just take things one step at a time and Santana learned to be more open with Rachel, she learned that she had someone in her corner who wouldn't judge her or try to hurt her by revealing her secrets to the rest McKinley High and it felt amazing.

They had spent the last two weeks of classes together, sometimes it was having fun watching movies or playing and other days were spent being there for each other. Though Santana didn't know what was up with Rachel, she knew something was different about her and the changes in her moods and behavior made her question what was happening to her new friend, yes friend, who would have thought that Rachel and Santana could be called friends, but that's what they are.

Santana had kept her word and tried to improve for Rachel's sake, she changed her behavior and banned the slushies on the diva. At first everybody was suspicious of the darker girl's intentions but then they decided to just go with it. Less fighting in the club was better for them and for some reason Rachel had been less annoying at club, so maybe their friendship had its benefits.

The last day of class was upon them and everybody was excited for the summer break. After their last finals and projects they headed to glee and waited for the rest of the gleeks to arrive. Rachel and Santana being early for glee had been a regular occurrence since both girls started hanging out.

When the rest of the gleeks arrived they started discussing their plans for the summer. Some would go visit family out of state, others were going to different camps, but Rachel and Santana would be staying in Lima, though for different reasons.

"So Rachel, are you going to the Musical Theater Camp again this summer? Or the Dance Camp…" Kurt started saying before being interrupted by Mercedes.

"Who cares, we all know she will go to a thousand different camps and will come back acting more diva than normal, as if she wasn't bad enough already"

Rachel breathed deeply and as calm as possible she replied "Actually Kurt, I will be staying home this summer, a friend of the family came over and I'm going to stay with her"

Santana had been disappointed when Kurt started talking about the different camps the diva would be attending and that would probably occupy most of her summer, she realized she would be alone for the summer, again, and wasn't looking forward to it. Her eyes lit up and she smiled when she heard that Rachel would be staying for the whole summer but then that smile was replaced by pursed lips and a frown.

Rachel noticed the changes in the Latina but didn't understand what made her react that way. Was it because she was staying for the summer? maybe she didn't want to hang out with her anymore and had better things to do? Or maybe it's because she mentioned Shalimar? She was so confused, trying to understand Santana was like trying to solve of the hardest puzzles.

"Yeah right Berry, you probably think you are better than the rest of us and don't even need to go to those camps anymore" Said Mercedes, scoffing and turning to gossip with Kurt.

Before Rachel could reply, Mr. Schuester and Finn came in and started talking about having a barbecue to say goodbye to the club for the summer. Everybody got excited and were discussing the details on when and where they should have it, not coming up with places until Rachel offered her house for next weekend.

They all agreed to to have the barbecue on Rachel's house and finished planing everything for that day. They knew who would bring the drinks, salads, utensils, the hot dogs, and the burgers. The gleeks said to goodbye to each other and went to their cars.

Rachel and Santana were walking to the Latina's car when Finn called Rachel's name and they stopped and waited for him. Santana was annoyed by the interruption but stayed silent nonetheless.

"Hello Finn, what can I do for you?" Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"Hi Rach, I was wondering if you wanted to go to my house tonight, we could watch a movie and hang out. I miss you!"

Santana scoffed and the boy glared at her before turning towards Rachel, his eyes softening instantly.

"Actually Finn, Santana's staying over this weekend and we are going to do a movie marathon, maybe some other time ok?"

"Rachel can I speak to you privately please?" Said Finn while eyeing the Latina suspiciously.

Rachel sighed and finally relented "Sure Finn, I'll be right back Tana"

They walked a little bit further down the hall but Santana could still see them. She was analyzing them and for some reason she was getting upset watching the boy get closer to Rachel and putting his hands on her shoulders. He was so tall he was towering over her, making her look even smaller than she was.

* * *

"Rachel you know I care about you right? You are very special to me and I know I acted like a jerk but if you give me another opportunity you won't regret it"

"Finn I know you care about me and I care about you, a lot, but I don't think I can give you another opportunity, you really hurt me and I don't want to go through that again"

"Rach come on! It was only one time, I was drunk and it really didn't mean anything" said Finn trying to use his best puppy dog eyes to convince her but all she saw was the guy who said he loved her but still cheated on her.

Rachel was losing her patience and all she wanted to do was go back to Santana. "Listen Finn, I already told you I want to be friends, but nothing more, please don't insist anymore, just give me time and give yourself time to move on."

"Don't you love me anymore? Is this because of Slutana? She doesn't care about you Rachel and all she's trying to do is get inside your pants, just like she does everyone else. I didn't think you would fall for a whore like her"

Rachel had never been so mad in her entire life, she was seeing red and she could feel her power growing inside her, threatening to explode if she didn't let it out somehow. She had never punched anyone before, she didn't like violence, but hearing his nose break and feeling the bone crush under her fist felt oddly satisfying and she didn't know how to really feel about enjoying such thing.

Finn fell to the ground covering his bleeding nose. His face was a mix of disbelief, anger, and fear. "Rachel what the hell? Are you insane?"

In her calmest voice possible Rachel replied "If you ever speak about her that way again I will do much worse than breaking your nose, are we clear?"

All he managed to do before running to the restroom was furiously nod his head. He had never seen Rachel look so angry before, let alone see that anger directed towards him so he just decided to leaver her be and try to forget about her, clearly she's not the girl he thought she was.

* * *

Santana was getting impatient and was about to intervene when she saw Rachel punch him in the face. She was so shocked she couldn't move and by the time she managed to make her legs move, she couldn't hear what Rachel said to Finn but she saw him nod and run away. She didn't know what it was but hopefully he got the message loud and clear.

Amidst the surprise and pride she felt about Rachel finally getting rid of gigantor, she felt something else and for a second she taught Rachel looked really hot all angry and dominant like that, she tried to clear that thought as soon as she got it.

"Ay dios mio, look at you Rachel! I didn't know you knew how to throw a punch. Are you ok? What happened?"

Rachel calmed down as soon as she saw Santana coming her way. She breathed deeply and the Latina's smell reached her nostrils, there was her regular coconut shampoo and body wash, but underneath all that was something new, something different, and it almost made her go crazy when she realized what it was, _arousal_.

The diva's brain managed to come back after the short-circuiting it did, maybe she did have a chance with the Latina after all. "It was nothing Tana, let's go home, I'm hungry and I'm dying to watch some TV"


	5. Chapter 5

I realized I didn't translate what I put in Spanish in the other chapters. In this one, when you see something in Spanish, you will see the translation in italics right after.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Mutant X, or any of its characters. Only the story and original characters belong to me.

* * *

As soon as Rachel and Santana got to the diva's house, they were met by her parents arguing, they weren't screaming but the girls could tell their discussion was heated and she had a feeling it was about her.

"Leroy, we cannot leave now, you know what's going to happen when we leave and I don't want her to go through that."

Hiram Berry sighed and looked pained when he replied to his husband "I know darling but we must, Shalimar wants to spend sometime alone with Rachel and you know they both need their privacy."

As the girls came into the room and caught the last sentences they both had different reactions, Rachel was smiling and had an unreadable expression on her face, Santana on the other hand was scowling and she didn't know why that had upset her so much.

"Dad, daddy, what's going on? Is everything ok?"

"Yes sweetheart, everything's fine, we were just talking about your situation with Shalimar, don't worry about it."

"If you say so dad, I'm going to be in my room with Tana, let me know if there's anything you need and I'll talk to you about this later."

"Hello Mr. Berry and… uhm Mr. Berry" said Santana awkwardly, never knowing how to refer to them

"Hello Santana! and you can call us Hiram and Leroy, we have seen you a lot this past couple of days and we can see you are trying, we appreciate it!"

"Thank you, Mr… I mean, Hiram" said Santana smiling, she felt relieved at being given a second chance by the Berrys, after all she put their daughter through, she didn't think they would be ok with them hanging out

"Ok, Tana let's go!"

—-

"They had spent a couple of hours watching movies and laughing and now they were getting ready to go to bed, as Rachel was going through her nightly routine in the restroom, Santana sat in the bed thinking about what happened earlier.

She had felt angry when she heard about Rachel and some chick name Shalimar spending time together and needing privacy and she didn't know why. As she analyzed her feeling she taught that maybe the issue was that Rachel was obviously into girls and hadn't said anything, she felt betrayed learning that she was with another girl and never said anything about it, yeah that's definitely it, she was upset because apparently she couldn't be she couldn't be trusted enough to know that about her _friend_ , I guess they are not getting as close as she thought.

When Rachel came out of the bathroom the Latina went in and didn't say anything to the other brunette, she just ignored her and got changed and brushed her teeth. Rachel didn't know what had happened to make the Santana change her behavior, maybe she had done something wrong and made her uncomfortable somehow?

By the time the bathroom door opened Rachel was deep in thought and didn't realize the Latina was done until she felt the bed dip next to her. She looked up then and with a frown she regarded the brunette.

"Tana, have I done something wrong? You seem upset" she said nervously, afraid of the other girl's answer.

"No, hobbit I'm fine!" Snapped the Latina a little more forcefully than she intended, immediately feeling guilty when she saw the hurt in the diva's face, but still not willing to apologize.

"What's going on Santana? What did I do? We were having a really good time up until now, why are you lashing out?" Rachel really didn't understand what had happened, they had dinner with her parents, they watched tv, they laughed and everything seemed fine, well Santana was a little quieter than usual but she didn't think it was anything to worry about.

"Nothing's going on Rachel, let's just go to sleep ok? I'm very tired" Santana tried to ignore Rachel's pleading eyes and just turned around and tried to sleep. She heard the diva sighed and knew that she had to say something to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were into girls?" She finally turned around and faced the smaller girl again, looking as her eyes widened in her surprise and then she saw how her cheeks reddened a bit.

"What? How? Uhh I mean…" She tried to say something but for the first time in her life she was completely speechless. Did Santana know about her feelings and that's why she was so upset?

"Ay dios! Calmate before you get an aneurism" — _"Oh god! Calm down…"_

Rachel chuckled and tried to regain her senses, she smiled and simply decided to be honest with the Latina. "How did you figure it out? I mean, I don't really advertise it…" Said Rachel timidly.

Santana suspected that Rachel was into girls and has pushed to tell her the truth but now that she had it confirmed she felt a pang of _something_ , she didn't quite now what it was yet but it didn't sit right with her.

"Well your parents aren't very discrete about it and actually they seem pretty cool and open minded about it and I know they are gay and all but I still is nice they are so open with you"

Now Rachel was confused and she scrunched her nose when Santana mentioned her fathers "Wait Tana, my dads? what do they have to do with it? Do you honestly think that because they are gay I'm gay too? Is that were you're going with this? Because I thought you were different"

Santana quickly backtracked and tried to amend her previous statement "No Rachel that's not what I meant… I was talking about they letting you stay here with your girlfriend and giving you time and privacy, that's all?"

 _Wait what?_ Her girlfriend? Rachel didn't know what the other girl was talking about and when she finally understood what she was referring to she couldn't help the burst of laughter

"What's so funny about that midget?" Said the Latina with a glare on her face and if looks could kill, Rachel would probably be 6-feet under by now.

"I'm sorry Tana, I didn't mean to laugh, it's just that you think Shalimar is my girlfriend and she's not, she's the family friend that's staying over and we are getting to know each other… besides she's like 20 years older than me" Said Rachel trying to convince the other girl that nothing was going on with Shalimar, even she didn't really care about the age and she was super hot, she just wasn't the one she liked.

Santana's eyes widened in her surprise and her cheeks colored, although her darker skin covered most of her blush, Rachel could still her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for assuming, I just thought that she was your girl or something, and I thought your dads were being really progressive letting you stay here with her. God I feel like a jerk right now!" Groaned Santana after she got over her embarrassment.

"What I don't understand is why you got so upset… Is it because I didn't tell you I like girls? uhm… or maybe because you thought I was with someone else?" Her sentence barely above a whisper by the time she finished asking the question.

Santana looked taken aback by the question and though she was ready to deny it the instant the diva asked her about it, she realized that she couldn't. She didn't know how or when but somewhere along those two weeks they had been hanging out, she started seeing a new side to Rachel. She realized she was funny and they actually had a lot of things in common, other than her obsession with Broadway and her dedication to music, Rachel was a regular girl and she liked that.

"I don't know Rach, I hadn't thought about it" And she was telling the truth, Santana never would've expected to become friends with the other girl, let alone something more, but now that she thought about she realized she was jealous. She was jealous of the attention Finnept got from the girl and now this Shalimar girl, well woman.

Rachel decided to take the plunge and just tell Santana he truth about how she felt. She was scared but she could tell there was something going on with them and even if they had only been hanging out for two weeks, she had been more open with Santana than she had been with anyone else, even Finn, and the Latina was the same. Over the past couple of days she got to see the real Santana Lopez, someone only Brittany knew.

"Tana, you were right when you said I like girls but you were wrong about which girl I like" She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say when she was interrupted by the other girl

"It's ok Rach, you don't have to say anything, it's really none of my business, I didn't mean to pressure you or anything"

Rachel smiled and her heart was screaming for he to do something and like she had been doing for the past couple of days, she just followed her instincts, she closed her eyes and kissed Santana, it was chaste, just a simple touch of the lips, but enough to convey what her words were failing to say.

Santana was looking at her as if she had grown a second head and she started second guessing herself. Maybe she had misinterpreted things and she was just seeing what she wanted to see. She was mortified and was about to get up from the bed when she felt a hand on her wrist, gently pulling her back down.

When she turned around, Rachel was met with the softest pair of lips she had ever felt. This was nothing like the previous kiss, where the other had been short and uncertain, this had been long and sweet, more passionate, but after a couple of minutes Rachel decided to put an end to it because she knew that if she didn't stop soon her instincts would take over and she would not stop until the Latina was writhing beneath her.

She brought the kiss to an end by leaving a small peck in the other girls lips and joined their foreheads, breathing everything that was Santana, relishing the feeling of everything that had happened, still feeling her lips tingling, missing the contact with the other girl.

When they opened their eyes they stared at each other for a couple of seconds, having a silent conversation and just enjoying having the other close. Santana had never been kissed like that, with so much feeling behind and it terrified her. She had been with Brittany for a long time and she realized that their kisses had been more needy, an exploration of mouths, and though there were feelings involved on her part, she never wanted to acknowledge what was lacking from Brittany's side.

"Wow Tiny, that was, wow just, wow!" Said Santana with a goofy smile on her face, not quite believing what had happened but not wanting to burst the bubble they found themselves in.

"You're not so bad yourself Tana!" Said the diva with a wink and a smile, making the other girl swallow deeply to stop the inappropriate thoughts that were running through her mind and the wink and mischievous look in the brunette's face.

After calming down they both decided to lay back down and were both looking a the ceiling, thinking about what this meant for them.

"So uhm what happens now Rach? I mean, I know you like me, that much is obvious, but where do we go from here?"

Rachel looked at the girl lying next to her and said "I more than like you Tana, I've had feelings for you for a while now. I mean, I've always been attracted to you but there was something else there, I just never wanted to think about it because I didn't think anything could come out if it. Now that we are friends, I can't stop thinking about it, about _you!"_

She feared the other girl's reaction to that confession but she was tired of keeping that in. Her face fell when she saw the other girl getting up from her bed and she knew she had made a mistake by saying that.

Santana brought a hand to he hair, fixing it and giving herself time to think about what she wanted to say next.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I'm attracted to you too, otherwise I wouldn't have kissed you, but I'm not quite ready yet. You know Brittany broke my heart and I'm not ready for anything yet and as much as I enjoyed that kiss, I don't want to mess up what we are building here"

Rachel knew Santana wasn't ready and she didn't want to pressure the other girl, Finn always did that with her and she hated it. She stood in front of Santana and cupped her face with both hands, making the girl look at her in eyes.

"Tana it's ok, you have nothing to apologize for and I know you're not ready, I would never pressure and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, I just had to tell you how I feel. Trust me, I don't want to mess things either, if you haven't noticed, you're pretty much my only friend and I don't wan to lose you."

She dropped her hands and stepped away from the other girl, giving a much needed space for both of them. Santana looked at the watch and realized it was too late to go home now.

Rachel had noticed Santana looking at the time and simply said "It's too late for you to go home now, but maybe you should sleep in the guest room? I don't think I could be i the same bed with you and keep to the friend zone" She blushed when she realized what she had implied but it was true. All the pheromones coming off of Santana and the lingering smell of arousal between them was making her head spin.

"You're right Rach, thank you… So I'll see tomorrow morning, goodnight!" Said Santana smiling and running out of the room towards the guest one at the end of the hall.

"Goodnight Tana!" Rachel closed the door and slipped back under the covers, with a smile on her face and a dreamy look on her eyes. Even though Santana had told her she wasn't ready yet, she never said no and she finally got to kiss the girl, so all in all, things could be worse for one Rachel Barbra Berry.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you guys think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I want to apologize for taking so long to update the story. I was busy with work and school and then my grandpa died and I had to go back to my country, understandably I wasn't feeling good enough to write but I'm better now and I will try to update regularly now that I have 3-weeks vacations from school. Hope everyone's doing great!

A/N2: Rating M for this chapter. First time writing anything like this so be patient with me. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Mutant X, or any of its characters. Only the story and original characters belong to me.

* * *

Rachel was laying in her bed, thinking of Santana and the conversation they had after the amazing kiss they shared. She knew the other girl wasn't ready for anything yet but that kiss gave her hope that she might have a chance with the Latina, something she never thought she would have.

Her body was on fire and she couldn't sleep, still remembering Santana'a smell and how her lips felt on hers. Everything in her body was screaming for her to get up and go to the other room and just take the girl, but she would never do that, no matter how much she wanted to.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a door opening and Santana entering her room with a hungry look on her face, a look that would have scared before but that now excited her even more. Still, she tried to remain calm and steadied herself before addressing the other brunette.

"What are you doing here Tana, are you ok?"

The other girl just shrugged and started walking towards her bed, towards her. She got close enough to the diva and stopped when their lips were about to touch, all Rachel had to do was lean in and those lips would be hers again but she wanted Santana to take the next step.

Just before touching her lips, the girl whispered "Fuck keeping things friendly!" And lunged forward, causing Rachel to fall backwards, releasing a gasp that was swallowed by full lips. After that, any bit of self control Rachel had left flew out the window and she kissed the other girl back.

Tongues were battling for dominance and hands were roaming around hot bodies, getting hotter by the minute. Santana started moving down the diva's body, leaving a trail of wet kisses from her jaw to her collarbone and the curve of her breasts. There was an intensity to their kisses that none of them had felt before.

Rachel moaned when she felt deft fingers cupping her breast, teasing her nipples and making them stand to attention. The next sound was almost animalistic and it caught the Latina off guard, opportunity the diva took to flip their positions, pinning Santana to the bed and holding her wrist above her head.

The action turned on Santana even more, she wasn't expecting such aggressiveness from the diva. Rachel bit her neck, almost hard enough to break the skin and then soothed the bite with her tongue, causing the Latina to let out a drawn out moan. She took Santana's shirt off, almost ripping in the process and once again pinned the girl to the bed, holding her hands above her head.

"Keep'em there Tana or I'll stop!" Came a whisper in the girl's ear, followed by a tongue and teeth in the girls lobe.

Santana felt like she was going to explode and the other girl hadn't done anything to her, just a few kisses and touches here and there, she couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have the other's girl bare body brushing against hers, to feel her hands where she wanted her most, where she was so ready and wanton for the other brunette.

"Please Rachel, I need you!" Whispered huskily Santana, barely able to get those words out. But Rachel just chuckled and the vibration from the girls lips on her neck went straight to her clit, making the other girl go crazy with a need she had never felt before.

"Patience Tana, good things come to those who wait, trust me!" Said Rachel while she continued to tease the other girl. Running her tongue between the valley of breasts and playing with both nipples, pinching them and tugging them, making Santana arch her back and causing her breathing to grow labored.

Finally Rachel decided to stop teasing the girl so much and scraped her nails down to the girl's pants, leaving red marks on her wake. She dipped her hand beneath the waistband and was surprised when she wasn't met by another barrier, instead her hand was met with a neatly trimmed patch of hair, already wet with desire, and she couldn't help but moan at that.

Having seen the surprise in the other girl's face, Santana smirked and lowering her voice another octave said "I had to take them off because they were ruined from before." And she wasn't lying, after going to the guest the girl had to take her panties off, kissing Rachel had awakened something in her and even though she put a stop to it she was drenched and she couldn't deny it. If the other girl had pushed for more, Santana wouldn't have been able to say no.

Rachel was fighting hard to stay in control, to not let everything inside her free. The Latina's scent was driving her wild and all her senses were in overload. The Latinas' scent was strong but Rachel wanted more, she wanted to make the Latina come undone and claim her as hers, to finally own her and be owned in return.

The diva lowered her hand and gathered the wetness found there and looking at Santana straight in the eyes, brought the digits to her lips, savoring the taste of the Latina. Rachel swore she had never tasted anything as delicious in her entire life, and she knew from this moment on she would be addicted to it.

"Uhmmm, delicious Tana!" moaned Rachel, unable to stop herself and kissing the other girl passionately, her own taste still on her lips.

Santana hadn't seen so sexy before and she didn't remember ever being so wet. Sure, Brittany was great in bed and she had been the first, but with Rachel everything was so much more, every touch and every kiss felt a thousand times better than it had with the blonde.

Small hands took hold of the tan girl's pants and slowly lowered them along smooth legs, leaving a trail of wet kisses up to the sole of her foot. Following a similar path from the other foot up to the girl's center, Rachel continued with her torture, blowing right across the Latina's clit.

Santana arched her back and started cursing, trying to keep the volume down so she wouldn't wake the Berry men, but it was so difficult when a tongue darted from thin lips and tasted her directly from the source. She wanted to keep her eyes opened and look at Rachel in the eyes while she licked and nipped at her center but she couldn't, so with a final roll of her eyes to the back of her head, Santana gave up and just surrendered to all the sensations and pleasure she was feeling.

The diva continued running her tongue up and down the girl's folds, ending with little circles around her clit, never touching it. Enjoying the moans and curses coming from the other girl, the diva decided that was music to her ears and that if she could choose to listen to something for the rest of her life, it would be that.

A slim finger joined the tongue playing at the girls entrance and after teasing it for a couple of seconds it easily slipped inside, followed shortly by another. Rachel started a slow rhythm and soon picked up speed, her fingers coming in and out of the other girl at a fast pace.

"Ay dios mio Rachel, ahi ahi!" - _"Oh my god Rachel, right there, right there!"_

The Latina could barely think, let alone form any words, but she managed to whisper words of encouragement, which only spurred the diva on, who increased the speed of her fingers and added another one. With a final suck at her clit and a final thrust of her fingers, Santana came with a silent scream.

Gasping for air and trying to calm down, the girl kept staring at Rachel, amazed by what she had just made her feel. She had never been fucked like that, not even by any of the guys, there were no words to describe what she had felt.

"Wow Estrella!" Was the only thing she managed to say before the other girl kissed her, once again stealing her breath and causing her arousal to come back full force.

"I hope you know I'm not done with you yet Tana, I'm just getting started" Whispered Rachel while she undressed herself and positioned her body on top of the Latina's spent one. Just as her centers were about to touch.

 _"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter, life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter…"_

Rachel jumped out of bed and stared wildly around, her eyes yellow and nostrils flaring. Trying to calm her beating heart, Rachel grabbed her phone and saw it was her 6:00a.m alarm. She had never hated Barbra but in that moment she wanted to throw the phone and just make the annoying noise stop.

After calming down, Rachel went to her bathroom and she looked at herself in the mirror. She saw her eyes and she was surprised, she looked so different and everything around her looked so different, more vibrant. Her senses were overwhelmed and she could hear everything and smell everything. She could hear her old neighbor, Mrs. Preston walking her dog and she could hear her daddy in the shower, singing, and her dad making coffee downstairs. When the smell from the newly made coffee and the strong odor from her fathers' colognes reached her nostrils, she felt nauseous.

She tried to focus and reign in her senses, to turn them down to a normal level so she wouldn't pass out again and after a couple of minutes, she was able to do so. She breathed in and when she looked back in the mirror, her eyes were back to normal. She sighed and brushed her teeth, trying to ignore what she had just dreamt.

In the end, the diva had to take a cold shower to calm down the throbbing at the apex of her thighs. She rinsed her hair and thought back to the dream, she had never had a dream like that before. Sure, she had dreamt about the Latina, but it had never been as explicit as this one, and knowing it was only a dream was killing her.

Once she was ready, Rachel went to Santana's room and knocked on her door before walking in. She had no idea how she was going to survive being so close to the other girl now. After tasting her, feeling her, there was no way she could just pretend to be her friend anymore, even if it was just in dreams, Rachel would never forget that.

She saw the Latina sleeping peacefully in her bed and she decided to let her rest for a couple of hours, not everyone was as crazy as the Berrys to wake up on a Saturday at 6:00a.m after all. Even in her sleep, with her hair all fanned out in the pillows and a little drool, she looked beautiful.

Rachel was pumped up and full energy that needed to be burnt out soon lest she did something she might regret later. Heading back into her room, the short brunette changed her clothes and put on her favorite running outfit and after a couple of minutes, she was ready to go.

As soon as the fresh air hit her face, Rachel felt calmer, she breathed in and put on her earbuds and started running towards the park. She started going at her regular pace but soon that wasn't enough, it was almost as if she had been going in slow motion before developing her abilities.

Wanting to test her limits, Rachel headed to a secluded part of the park, where trees offered cover and hardly anyone ever ran. Once she started running she couldn't stop and she was getting faster and faster, she could see all the trees flying by her and she couldn't help but scream, she had never felt so free before, it was an amazing feeling. She was reaching up to 70Mph and even though she wasn't tired, she decided to stop after running a couple of laps around the park.

She managed to burn the excess energy that had her buzzing and now she just wanted to do all that and much more. She couldn't wait to start training with Shalimar, hopefully she would only need to wait for a couple weeks and she would be ready. She went back to her house with a huge smile on her face and when she opened the door she was met by a similar one from Santana. She could definitely get used to that.


End file.
